Wakusei Robo Danguard A
Wakusei Robo Danguard A (惑星ロボ ダンガードA（わくせいロボ ダンガードエース）''Planetary Robot Danguard Ace'') is a robot anime produced by Toei Animation from March 6, 1977 to March 26, 1978. The concept of the series was developed by Leiji Matsumoto who also serialized a manga running parallel to the anime in the Adventure King magazine, making it the only time Matsumoto had done a mecha series. Synopsis With the Earth's resources running out, people have put their hopes on the newly discovered tenth planet Promete. Unfortunately, a man named Doppler betrayed the first explorers and took the planet for himself and those he deems worthy, building himself an army from the planet's resources. With settlement plans set back because of the actions of a traitor going missing after an ambush, Earth's government decides to put their plans on hold while working on combat robots. Ten years later, the missing pilot's 16-year old son Takuma Ichimonji joins Dr. Oedo's project as part of Jasdam after suffering years of peer neglect and abuse for being labeled the son of a traitor. He is helped by the mysterious Captain Dan, a former member of the Doppler corps who escaped from Chancellor Doppler's brainwashing. Together they pilot the only surviving combat robot, Danguard A. Danguard A * Height: 200m (160m in flight mode) * Weight: 500t * Output: 300 million horsepower A giant robot developed by Dr. Oedo. It is composed of two smaller machines including: the Guard Launcher a small aircraft that forms the head and upper body, and the Satellizer which forms the lower body, flight module, and legs. To form the flight mode, the call "Open Danguard!" and "Change Satellizer Set On!" are used while the phrases "Open Satellizer!" and "Change Danguard Set On!" are used to assume the bipedal form. The Danguard crew is composed of two people: the main pilot being in the Guard Launcher while the co-pilot is stationed in the lower body up front controlling the advancing and maneuvering. As it was built for settlement, the Danguard had no weapons until salvaging technology from the enemy robots, the Mecha Satan. Attacks * Pulsar Cannon: Fires an energy bolt from the chest armor after the doors open. It is the Danguard's strongest weapon able to the destroy a fleet of Mecha Satan, however due to the time to charge the energy it is all but useless against faster enemies. * Cosmo Arrow: Removes the red triangle armor plating on the shins to use as close range weapons or as shurikens. ** Double Shaft: Combines the Cosmo Arrow into a double-bladed spear, able to cut cleanly through an enemy. * Teleportion Punch: Releases energy to propel and extend an arm to punch an enemy. * Hard Punch: Fires energy directly from the forearm. * Teleportion Missile: Fires energy from the shoulders, also used by the Sattellizer. * Eye Leicester Rifle: Shoots rays from the eyes in the form of shuriken-like bullets. * Laser Vulcan: Gun equipped to waist, used only by Sattellizer. * Teleportion Gun: Machine gun used by Sattellizer. Category:Anime